


Miss Sharon

by FAfantasies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Pole Dancing, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAfantasies/pseuds/FAfantasies
Summary: A drabble based on a friend’s ideaStripper Mina and patron Dahyun
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Miss Sharon

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @/FAfantasies

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a newcomer to the stage.” A voice on the speakers announces. “Miss Sharon!”

Dahyun sits herself at a table right next to the stage and takes a sip from her drink, sighing through her nose as she listens to the man over the speakers.

The newbies here are never extraordinary. They’re typically rhythmless with no stage presence, clearly still learning. So she doesn’t expect much from this Sharon girl.

The music booms and the lights dim, spotlights illuminating the entrance curtains of the stage.

Here we go. 

When Dahyun looks up at the stage, her straw falls from her lips at the sight.

A goddess of a girl, scantily clad in teal lingerie, steps out from the curtains and saunters toward the pole on the stage, swaying her body with each step.

The girl flashes a confident grin to the audience as she wraps her hands around the pole and drops to the floor in a split directly in front of Dahyun.

Dahyun thanks whatever higher power that she was able to snag the front row table as her eyes explore the girl, Sharon’s, body.

Her body is slim, breasts full, her skin littered with beauty marks. Strong arms that lift her from the floor and long legs that wrap around the pole.

Dahyun can’t help her gaze falling between Sharon’s legs as the girl grinds herself up against the pole… And Dahyun had never wanted to be an old piece of brass so badly before.

Sharon continues her performance, grinding and swaying and, for some reason, continuously making eye contact with Dahyun which Dahyun of course finds curious but isn’t complaining in the least. Especially when, as the performance goes on, she notices just how wet the stripper seems to be getting. She can see the way the teal panties glisten in certain light and it turns her on more than she’d like to admit.

As the song comes to an end, Sharon leans up against the pole with her ass toward the crowd, sweat dripping down her flawless body, and with a small grin and half lidded eyes, she looks over her shoulder at a very red and flustered Dahyun.

Dahyun gulps and crosses her legs to try to relieve even the tiniest bit of pent up frustration from the performance she just witnessed but it doesn’t help.

“A round of applause for Miss Sharon, everybody!” The man’s voice comes over the speakers again, breaking Dahyun from her not-so-innocent thoughts, but she immediately obliges, clapping and whistling for the girl who is now strutting off the stage with swaying hips.

* * *

Dahyun finishes her drink as she watches the following performers try (and fail) to reach the level of entertainment that Sharon did. She just finds these girls… boring.

She sighs and leans back in her chair as she checks the time on her phone. It’s getting late, she should just go home.

She pushes her chair back and begins to stand before a hand is placed on her shoulder, pushing her back down into her seat.

“Hey, wha-” Dahyun starts, whipping her head around only to be met with gorgeous brown eyes and a gummy smile. “... Hello.” 

“Hi.” Sharon responds, leaning down to Dahyun’s level. “I couldn’t help but notice how…” She hesitates, moving closer. “Invested… you were in my performance.”

Dahyun gulps and licks her lips, glancing quickly down at Sharon’s lips then back into her eyes.

“I-It was a very nice performance.” Dahyun stutters out awkwardly, trying to keep her eyes on Sharon’s instead of looking down at her practically see-through bra.

Sharon spins Dahyun’s chair around to face her properly before setting herself down on the younger girl’s lap.

“Was it?” She asks curiously as she plays with the tips of Dahyun’s hair. “Maybe you’d like a more personal show?” She adds, cocking an eyebrow at Dahyun, devious grin spreading across her perfect lips.

“I think I’d like that…” Dahyun says, gripping the sides of her chair for dear life and nodding slowly.

Sharon hums happily and stands up again to sway her body to the pumping bass in the club, her hips moving flawlessly to the beat as her hands explore her body.

It’s only when her hands slide up and over her breasts that Dahyun notices the nipple piercings and suddenly it’s hard to breathe.

Sharon catches her staring at them and grins. She leans down again, hands on top of Dahyun’s gripping the sides of her chair, and shimmies her shoulders, causing Dahyun’s jaw to literally drop.

“Close your mouth, honey, you’ll catch flies.” Sharon whispers teasingly, her lips less than an inch from Dahyun’s.

Dahyun clamps her mouth shut and blushes as she looks back up into the stripper’s eyes.

“That’s better.” Sharon says with a small laugh as she sits down in Dahyun’s lap again. She drapes her arms over Dahyun’s shoulders and rocks her hips down into the younger girl’s, eliciting a soft whimper from the both of them.

Sharon beams at the sound that comes from Dahyun and she wants to hear it again. She moves so she’s straddling one thigh, her knee pressed between the younger girl’s legs. She grinds down into the girl and she hits that spot again.

“Fuck..” Dahyun mumbles as Sharon’s knee presses against her in just the right way. Sharon’s body responds to Dahyun’s sounds, she raises her knee just a bit to help the younger girl and continues rocking her hips.

It only takes a few moments before they’re both panting, both bodies trembling as they grind together.

“Sharon…” Dahyun gasps out, her knuckles turning white as she grips the chair harder, her body twitching as the pressure in her belly builds.

“Mina.” Sharon says quietly as she leans her forehead against Dahyun’s.

“What?” Dahyun breathes out.

Sharon closes her eyes and bites her lip hard as she runs her hands down Dahyun’s body, grabbing the younger girl’s hands and guiding them to her chest.

Dahyun gasps when she feels the piercings against her palms and within seconds, the two girls’ bodies tense and release with their mutual orgasms.

The music from the club and both girls’ heavy breathing is all they are aware of.

  


“My name is Mina.”


End file.
